tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Honesty in Harmonex
Log Title: Honesty in Harmonex Characters: Delusion, Knightmare Location: Harmonex Date: September 10, 2019 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Knightmare and Delusion assess the situation in Harmonex and discuss both it and life in general plainly. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 10:57:00 on Tuesday, 10 September 2019.' Delusion soars through the skies to the outskirts of Harmonex, then transforms and sinks gracefully to the ground near some buildings that are outside the shield. She begins to inspect the area, zeroing in on damages. Knightmare arrives at a later time then Delusion, the Dominicon leader not pushing her full speed. A flip and a change and she lands near Delusion, mace and shield deployed, as she surveys the city herself.. a brief sigh escaping at the damage that has been done to her city over the centuries. She stays quiet for the moment, allowing Delusion to do her work and remains on guard as she goes back to scanning the skies and ground for hostiles. Delusion walks the area, crouching or hovering to inspect some detail more closely. She enters one of the buildings and comes back out, being thorough before she strolls over to Knightmare. "Minor conflict, it looks like. Mostly a chase, a few shots. Looks like a larger mech fell off a building." She looks over the few buildings outside the shield. "No crystals were damaged this time, and the buildings weren't much affected." Knightmare again shakes her head as she looks to what remains of most of the buidlings, "For a city so many seem to treasure for one reason or another.. they do seem to be doing their best to tear it down." Her gaze falls upon the shield for a long time before she continues, "Delusion, get with your sisters... see if we can find a way to strenght that shield. If we cannot defend it easily from those who wish to destroy it cause it is not 'theirs' then we need to see if we can seal it away so the crystals can grow again to the point they are not so fragile anymore." Delusion nods and strolls up to and then through the shield easily. The Dominicon heads to an access to the underground of the city. "The power generators are down here," she explains. "I suspect they can produce quite a bit more than they are. I didn't get to finish my retrofits before Imager and Soundwave activated the shield, but I know these old units can do more than it seems." She opens it up and hovers down into the hole. "I'll take some samples while I'm down here, too," she muses out loud. "Just in case." Knightmare moves over close to stand near the hole, "I want it strong enough to withstand a true assault on it.. at least long enough for us to muster to the city's defense. What we have now only delays them a short bit if they are serious about trying to get in." She keeps looking around, though this time it is more that she is remembering how the city /use/ to be. GAME: Delusion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion grumbles as she works. "Something's been messing with the power flows from the outside." She records some logs and takes some readings. "Not sure what or how.. Going to need Widget and Discretion to help figure that one out." There's a bit of scraping and grinding as the Dominicon hauls some things out of the way to look deeper. "As I thought. Only a couple of the generators are online. There's more here that could be connected if they were functioning." Knightmare nods as she listens, standing like a guardian statue over the hole. "Do what you need to do. Pull what resources you need. Get the shield fixed, and strengthen it to the point even we would have issues getting in." Delusion chuckles. "Speaking of that, do you wish me to change the settings on it? At the moment, it's set up so you need one Autobot signature and one Decepticon signature to get in, and neutrals aren't allowed at all. Except for us, of course, with the hardware override. We could shift things around." There's the sound of more things getting shifted around as the Dominicon works. Knightmare frowns a bit at that and considers it.. "No.. leave it as is. If we remove any chance for them to get inside they may take extra measures to get into it." A pause, "At least till we can ensure a proper shield is up that will give us time to get here." Delusion nods, her head just visible within the hole. "Yes'm." She hovers over to another portion and shakes her head. "Augh. This alloy crystallized all wrong." She pulls out several parts and tucks them away in subspace, then tilts her head thoughtfully. "Could be shoddy work, but I wonder if the vibrations from the crystals affects metal forming here. It would be a reasonable hypothesis." Knightmare chuckles softly, "The crystals affect a great many things, Delusion. I would not be surprised if the metal had to be treated certain ways to handle their effects." Delusion works for a while in silence, the occassional clang or groan declaring her presence below. Eventually, she emerges, a generous amount of grease and dirt smudging her glossy armor. The femme sits on the edge of the underground entrance. "Knightmare. If it wouldn't bother you- what was this city like when you lived here?" Knightmare 's optics blink briefly at the sudden quesiton, coming rather unexpectedly. She simply stands there for awhile getting her thoughts refocused before she looks down to Delusion, "It... is hard to describe at least for me, Delusion, if you have never seen it at it's height." Her optics move back to the city, and to her there are two images she see's.. those of how the city is now and how it was. "It was full of life and beauty.. the crystals.. enhanced those feelings in a way I simply cannot put into words. It is partially why I left it, I was to the core a warrior from when my spark came to be... It felt wrong to be such in a place of beauty that was Harmonex." She sighs and looks again to Delusion, her tone one of soft regret, "I am sorry I cannot give you a better description, it is, to me at least, something you had to experience to truly understand." A low growl escapes her finally, "And I will see that it has a chance to shine again, whatever the Cons or Bots think. I will do everything I can to protect it.." A briefpause and a slight smile, "Short of endangering your sisters and you. I have found there /are/ a few things more important to me then seeing Harmonex rise again." Delusion ahs softly. "Yes, my priorities are similar," she agrees, then falls silent to listen for a few minutes. "I don't often consider irrelevant hypotheticals, but there are some times when I wonder what I would have been in ages past. If Augment was the source, or if I was always destined to be the creature I am." Knightmare considers that before she gives what she considers a simple reply, "You are what you want to be.." She waves at the city, "I was build to supposedly be a musiciainn.. but in my spark I knew I was a warrior so that is the path I took.." A pause and she looks at Delusion, her voce soft but serious, "And /never/ call yourself a creature again. You and your sisters.. you are Dominicons. You are no simple creatures and never will be, am I understood?" Something in her words makes it clear she considers that statement to be.. a major insult. Delusion bows her head. "As you wish. Though I shall always be a bit.. feral." She stands up, clasping her hands behind her back. "It was easier to be a warrior all the time. To follow orders, to take pleasure in the hunt, the kill. To not be concerned about those beyond our team- my family. But that isn't the path we are on anymore." Knightmare smiles a bit, "I prefer to call you.. fiesty, Delusion." She shakes her head, "You are a warrior still, we simply do not follow that fool anymore.. we walk our own path now." Delusion smirks at Knightmare. "Ah, but we're not only warriors anymore. We have many other roles to play in this new endeavor." She laughs softly. "I argued for it, because it's good to grow. That it would make us stronger. But, all too typically, I didn't consider the effect on myself." Knightmare sighs, "Nor did i believe I would have to lead a /city/.. Not the role I expected to end up fillig." Delusion nods. "And to protect so much, too. To claim it as a personal possession to be cherished," she muses. Knightmare ponders that.. then shakes her head, "Perosnal possesion? No... a /home/ for you and your Sisters. After all we have been through, a place to /be/ is something to treasure and fight for." Delusion shrugs. "It's new, that's all. To care about a -place-. I have held no affection for places we have lived before. They weren't mine to care for, so I didn't." She hmms, pondering. Knightmare nods, "It is.. unusaul for us. Even after all this time though, this city still holds a place in my spark for some reason." Delusion nods. "And for your sake, I'll do what I can for it." She tilts her head. "I was asked.. and the question should be asked of you. If the only way to preserve the crystals was to let Megatron have them, would you yield Harmonex to his possession?" Knightmare considers that, "I.. do not know." She sighs after a moment, "HE is the reason the city is like this in the first place... I'd rather level the city and deny him anything then allow him control." A light shake of her head, "Is what I wish I could promise to do.. but I do not know, doudt I can truly know what I would do till that moment arose." Delusion nods. "Then it behooves us to prepare as many contingencies as we can." She crouches to take another sample of the soil, here on the surface. "I don't believe I can accomplish anything more here until I have parts. But that wouldn't take long to acquire." Knightmare nods, "As I said.. pull what resources you need to." Delusion considers. "Soundwave will probably show up at some point while we're working on the shield. Would you like us to capture him?" Knightmare chuckles softly, "He's of no use to us really.. and hasn't he been captured and detained enough recently?" Delusion gives a predatory grin. "Maybe I just want a few more opportunities to embarrass him horribly. If Megatron's going to try to claim or destroy the city anyway, we don't really need Sounders alive anymore, do we?" Knightmare sighs a bit, "We somewhat do, Delusion.. he is one of the few Cons not set on blowing anything and everything up." But she raises a hand, "But do what you wish, it's not as if the Cons can be any more unhappy with us." Log session ending at 16:42:25 on Tuesday, 10 September 2019.